


Magus

by gardnerhill



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Gen, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Can be translated as either "king" or "wise man."





	Magus

Anger. How well I understand that, cousin.

Regret. Had my father not committed the gravest error of his life we could have grown up as friends. This is T’Chaka’s sin and not T’Challa’s. But if I am the Panther like my ancestors before me I must wear his guilt on my shoulders as well as his necklace.

Grief is bitter to eat, and we have served far too much of it to each other. Your final offering to me is caused by your own death, an ache in my heart that mirrors the pain of that spear in your own.

If one lives long enough, you hope to learn from your mistakes. You want to master your anger and think above its roiling. You begin to take the counsel of the wise around you rather than letting the pride of youth drown out all voices, both outer and inner. Harder still is taking advice from an enemy.

Sending fire back and forth in response to our own rage and pain only makes a wasteland. Let the burnt ground between us lie at peace, so that the soil may be richer than before and once again bear good fruit.

Let me learn from your words that were true even as your actions upon those words were wrong. Wakanda will hide no longer, nor will it look away when others need us.

You will go to the sea as you wished. But your words and your grief will live inside me. Let our shared ancestors forgive you, and welcome you as one of their own.

Praise the ancestors.


End file.
